1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-203866 discloses an image processing apparatus, which executes tone correction control for improving the image quality of a multi-tone image. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-203866 outputs tone pattern images (patch images) of a plurality of densities, scans the patch images on an output path, and applies changes to an image processing unit, thus optimizing image forming conditions.
However, in an image processing apparatus that allows the user to select a plurality of image processing patterns, tone correction control must be done for each image processing pattern. In such an image processing apparatus, when the number of image processing patterns is large, it takes a long period of time to execute the tone correction control for all the image processing patterns. Hence, the tone correction control is applied to only an image processing pattern to be used.
However, when the user selects an image processing pattern which has not been used yet, whether or not to apply the tone correction control to that image processing pattern cannot often be decided (for example, when the user forgets or when a different user selects that pattern). The image processing pattern that has not undergone the tone correction process has settings of factory shipping, and may result in an image with low image quality.